The Chronicles of Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon
by AsianRapunzel
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles that are based on my favourite bat and bird.
1. Sleep

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry, but I should be updating Black Rose, but I couldn't! I have no inspiration for the next chapter! I'm sorry! But during that time, I had this urge to watch Young Justice and ended up writing this. Hope you enjoy it!

**Sleep **

I hate long night patrols. Especially during my exam week. I had one more exam left tomorrow and if I could make a few quick rounds of the city without spotting any criminal activity, I was home free. But Gotham was known to be unpredictable, so tonight; the Joker decided to come out and play.

"HAHAHA! Look its Bratgirl! Are you going to stop me tonight? – "

I didn't let him finish off his sentence, because I kicked him in the stomach, before delivering a swift punch to his face and kicked him where his family jewels were.

"That was harsh Bratgirl. No fun at all." Joker mumbled as I cuffed him. The sound of the sirens were drawing closer and closer, as I held the Joker by the collar and tossed him to the officers.

"Thank you for catching him Batgirl we – "

"Yep, all in a good day's work!" I called out as I shot my grapple and was launched into the air and started my way to towards the Wayne Manor, finishing my patrol shift for tonight.

"Batgirl, where are you going?" Nightwing asked through my earpiece

"I unlike some people, still have exams tomorrow. Therefore I need sleep." I was at the entrance of the Batcave, as I took off my cowl and walked towards the Bat computer where my annoying boyfriend was sitting, updating some files. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"And unlike some people I know when I need sleep." I whispered in his ear.

Nightwing turned around in the chair to look at me. "Well some of us have no time for sleep. Especially when they're running a team of heroes."

He smiled as he pulled me onto his lap. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But who said you couldn't take a break every now and again?" I turned around in his lap.

"True. But I still have work to do." His hands went from my waist to the Batcomputer's keyboard again. He worked around me. While he was working, I was stuck on his lap, but watching him work this hard, made me feel tired. I body felt heavier than it did before and I started to drift off, my eyes slowly drooping close and finally I feel asleep.

I was woken up by someone lifting me up. I managed to cracked open one of my eyes; to see that Nightwing was the one that was carrying me to one of the many couches that Bruce had insisted that they were necessary. Not _Dick_, but _Nightwing_. After he pulled a blanket over me and turned to walk away, I caught his hand. I gave the best glare I could at, God knows what time in the morning.

"I'm fine. You need the sleep." He slipped his had out of mine, but not before I caught it again.

I dragged his face down to my eye level. I peeled off Nightwing's domino mask to revel Dick Grayson's beautiful blue eyes that were ringed with dark circles, after pulling so many all – nighters. "_Nightwing_ might not need sleep. But _Dick Grayson_ does."

He smiled gratefully at me and joined me on the couch. He pulled me closer to his chest, before falling back into sleep again Dick whispered "What would I do without you Babs?"

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N:** Please review! :DDD


	2. Cookies

**A/N:** Hello again! Here's another one! Please enjoy, and send me any requests that you want to see.

**Cookies**

As much as I loved being Batgirl, I had another life to live. The life behind the mask, the life of Barbara Gordon: 18 year old high schooler that went to Gotham Academy, and daughter of Police Commissioner Gordon.

Sunday was beautiful spring day outside, but unfortunately I was a prisoner inside of the Wayne Manor, until I had finished my homework at least. Saturdays and Sundays were my day off. It was when I could do anything I wanted as Barbara Gordon. Not as Batgirl, but as Barbara. But today, I couldn't be bothered finishing my already overdue history essay. I just wanted to jump into the pool and have fun, before defending civilians and homework became more important than having fun. But instead I had to finish my paper before I could do anything entertaining.

I was lying on Dick's bed, with my laptop in front of me, attempting to finish the essay, but to no avail. It was about eleven when I started, and now it was two in the afternoon. I groaned inwardly, I should have stayed home instead of coming to the Wayne Manor. Why was I in Dick's room? I was waiting for him to come back from the Cave. Did I have to wait for him? No, but I really wanted to see him. I spent the whole of Saturday finishing my homework, which should have been completed by then, but Batman had other plans for me. From eleven to about three in the morning I spent patrolling Gotham, and let me tell you it's not as fun as it may seem, especially when Batman is in a bad mood. I shuddered at the thought of another patrol like last night. I checked the time, it was only two ten. I sighed, I looked at my notes, then at my essay. Might as well finish it while I still had the time.

I finished my last paragraph in twenty minutes, and only had the conclusion left, when Dick came in, half naked. I smiled. He didn't looked fazed when he saw me lying on his bed.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Working on my essay." I replied

I peered over my shoulder, and let out a laugh. "Babs, that essay was due on Thursday."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And whose fault is it that I didn't turn up at school on both days?"

His laughing ceased immediately, and started to pout at me. "Come on, it happened a few days ago. Can't you just forget it ever happened? Please?" he whined.

"How can I forget? I have a scar there now! There is no way that I can forget what happened!" I exclaimed.

The room went silent. I finished my essay and packed up my laptop. Maybe visiting Dick wasn't such a good idea. As I walked out the door, I felt Dick catch my hand. I turned around and saw that he was dressed in jeans and a black T – shirt with his favourite leather jacket on. He spun me around and I ended up with my hands on his chest and his hands around my waist. He stared down at me.

"At least let me make it up to you."

"Let me think about that...no."

I turned to leave again. But this time, he picked me up and carried me bridal style down the stairs and to his black Mercedes, which happened to be parked right outside the Manor.

"Richard John Grayson! You let me down now!"

He gave me his trademark smirk. "Of course Ms. Gordon." He dropped me into the front passenger seat of his car and closed the door for me. He got in and started the ignition. I sat there with my arms crossed.

"Where are you taking me Dick?" He didn't respond. "Dick! Dick! Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

The drive took about twenty minutes. I got out of his car to find that we were on a hill outside of Gotham. The sun was still up and I didn't move from my seat in the car. When Dick opened the door, he didn't hesitate to pick me up again.

"What are you – "

"Calm down." He sat me down on a picnic blanket. I looked at the spread of food that was in front of me. All my favourites; from pasta to peanut butter cookies. He planned this.

"Forgive me now?" he asked as he sat next to me.

I picked up one of the cookies. I recognized it as Alfred's cooking, dropped the cookie and kissed him on the lips. It was only a short one, but it was my way of forgiving him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and leaned into him, snuggling against his chest.

**A/N:** Not my best work, but please review!


	3. Training

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this! Feel free to leave a prompt!

**Training**

Training is an essential part of crime fighting. How else do you improve your fighting skills? I usually trained at the Cave with Black Canary and everyone else on the team, but today I just needed to be alone. I was in the Batcave wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top, while my red hair was up in a tight, high ponytail. I decided that I wanted to work on my balance and flexibility. I jumped onto the balance beam and did a handstand. If I could last longer than two minutes, I would be satisfied with myself.

I almost made it, until Dick walked in. He too was also dressed for training, wearing a pair of black shorts and white T- shirt with a towel and a bottle of water in his hand.

"5, 4, 3, 2, and 1" he counted

At one, I flipped off the beam and landed on my feet, just the way I was taught. I turned towards Dick.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were training with everyone else." I said as I went to grab a drink of water. He tossed his stuff right next to my own. I grinned at me.

"They're not fun anymore. Plus I thought that I'd give La'gann a break. I swear that kid is out to best me at anything and everything he can."

I laughed at that comment. "That's determination for you. He's stubborn and works hard. Remind you of anyone?" I asked

"Yeah defiantly, Bruce. Works too hard all the time, but he's too stubborn to admit that he's exhausted."

"So true. Sometimes I expect him to collapse due to exhaustion, but it never happens."

"Well, that's that Bruce for you. Are you going to continue? Or are you done?"

I put down my water bottle. "Trust me, I was only just warming up." As I ran up towards the volt box and performed a perfect triple flip and sweeping roundhouse kick, finishing with a left feint and stopping my punch before it hit Dick.

I looked up to see that he had disappeared. Crap. I took a defensive stance and readied myself for anything. But what I wasn't ready for was Dick's arms surrounding my waist and before I knew it, I was pinned on the ground. With Dick on top.

"I win." He grinned and offered me a hand up.

"Damn. And I thought we were on equal ground." I said as I brushed myself off.

"Wanna go again?" he asked getting into position.

I grinned at him. "Bring it."

I don't know how long we sparred for, but it was long enough that Bats himself had to get us to stop and take a break. What can I say? I was really into my training today.

**A/N:** I'm accepting any requests that you guys want to see Babs and Dick in. So review? :D


	4. Rock n' Roll

**A/N:** Hello again, my lovely readers. Please enjoy this little one shot!

**Rock n' Roll **

Dick loves his rock music, especially when it comes to Elvis. I didn't know how I didn't see it, but it wasn't until I found a crate of old Elvis Presley records did I realise his little obsession. But I didn't mind it. I was an Elvis fan, myself so it didn't bother me at all. Until Dick of course called me at about three on a Sunday morning. I heard my phone, belt out "Highway to Hell", which I had set for Dick's ringtone. I sluggishly picked up the phone and muttered a greeting.

"BABS! GUESS WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?"

I winced at how loud Dick was speaking into the phone. It was too early in the morning to ask me these questions. I could barely hear him over the blaring music on his side. "I don't know Dick. What?"

I turned to lie on my stomach; I was exhausted from training yesterday. "I'm having a party just like Elvis! I'm dishing it out!"

I groaned. "Yeah, okay Dick. Don't do anything stupid." I hung up on him before he could say anything else. Dick was a big boy. E could take care of himself right? And before I could start to worry, I fell asleep.

I woke up at about nine in the morning. I went through my usual morning regime. I got into the kitchen at about nine thirty to make myself some breakfast, to find a note from my Dad, telling me why he had to go to work early today. I sighed. I stuffed some bread into the toaster and went to turn on the morning news. I didn't pay much attention to it, until of course I came back with my toast to find one of the reporters talking about a party that was held in uptown Gotham. I nearly chocked to find that the reporter was standing outside of the Wayne Manor.

"_Last night, teens from all over Gotham, gathered here at the Wayne manor, to what was titled the 'Party of the Century'. Rumour has it that Dick Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, hosted the party and –" _

I left the house before the reporter got to finish her segment. What the hell was wrong with this idiot? Did he really want to get into the morning news that badly? I didn't even think about knocking on the door; because the door was left wide open to display the mass of teens lying on the ground dead drunk.

I scanned the house for a certain teen that had caused all this. I found him lying on the staircase with a bright pink bra on his head, and only wearing a pair of boxers and a white T – shirt. Did this guy really want to catch a cold? I stepped over the bodies to get to Dick. I leaned down, and shook his shoulder, but he wouldn't wake up. I tried again, only this time to get a hit in my gut.

"Ugh. Wake up you idiot!" I screamed. Yet, he just stayed there on the ground, sleeping off his hangover. Out of all the boys in the world, how did he end up being my boyfriend? I tried again, to only realize that I would have to take some drastic measures to wake up this log.

I went into the kitchen, only to be horrified at the smell in there. Pools of vomit and empty bottles of alcohol strewn all over the floor, in addition to more bodies. I managed to manoeuvre myself through the mass of bodies on the floor, to get to the kitchen sink, to fill a bucket with cold water. This time getting back into the hallway would be harder because of the bucket. But I managed to somehow get across and into the hallway and up to Dick again without spilling much water along the way.

I stood above him and dumped the water on top of him, only then to be greeted by a loud shout of surprise and some sputtering. I couldn't help myself, but I had to laugh. Dick was dripping wet from head to toe. He looked up at me, glaring through his wet hair, but before he could inflict his revenge on me, we both heard someone's bags drop and a gasp.

We bother turned around and saw that Alfred was home.

With Alfred frozen due to shock, it was left to Dick and myself to clean up the Manor, before Bruce got back, this afternoon. It took extremely loud music and threats, but eventually got rid of everyone. Dick was in charge of cleaning the outside of the manor, while I was stuck with cleaning everything inside, and trust me; it was the worst experience of my life. Mopping up vomit and other unpleasant things that I don't want to even mention. After three hours of cleaning, I had finally gotten the living room and kitchen clean. I checked the clock, it was one thirty and Bruce was coming home in three hours. By this time, Alfred had recovered and had cooked us lunch. We all both sat on the stools in the kitchen, while Alfred went upstairs to check that the extra rooms, didn't have any other unexpected surprises.

I leaned back against the back of the chair, rolling my arms and stretching. I went to put my dishes in the sink, and watched Dick finish off his food. He looked as if he had pulled off too many all – nighters. He had rings around his eyes and his usual lightly tanned skin was pale. His shoulders were sagged, and his usual mop of hair was messier than it usually was. I sighed. This boy was going to be the death of me. I grabbed a tall glass and filled it to the brim with freezing cold water and grabbed two aspirin tablets. I handed them to him. He looked up at me and smiled gratefully. His smile, to me was his best feature. It made me feel like I could do anything.

"Come on. Finish your food. I'm going to call the rest of the team. With their help, we should be able to get this place clean in no time."

I left Dick, to do finish off his food, as I called the rest of the team to the manor. Artemis, Wally, M'gann and Superboy arrived within minutes.

"Dude. What happened? It looks like you had a tornado rampage through here and it wasn't happy to leave."

Artemis smacked Wally on the upside of his head. "Shut it Baywatch. So what do you need us to do?" she asked

I smiled. "Well, Nightwing and I are going to need help cleaning up this place before our friend comes back. You guys think you can handle it?"

"Of course! What do you need us to do?" M'gann asked sweetly

"Well, half of you can stay here and help Nightwing clean up the front, while the other half can come in and help me clean up the rest of the inside, but beware; it's a nightmare."

One and a half hours. This was how long it took for us to clean everything. From the ceiling to the ground. When we had finished cleaning, I ushered everyone out the door and got them to leave before Bruce came home.

We had a half hour to kill so I spent it in the living room reading, until dick came in after his shower. He sat next to me, and turned on the T.V. I didn't move, when he put his arm around my shoulders and we just stayed there, like that for a few minutes. Until Dick broke the silence of course. What am I going to do?

"Babs."

"Hmm?" I didn't look up from the book I was reading. I felt him press a kiss on my forehead.

"No problem." I looked up at him, with the most serious expression I could muster. "Just don't throw anymore, rock and roll parties like that, unless you can clean up after it."

He laughed, and kept his arm around me. When Bruce came home, I got up and stretched, but before I could, Bruce had showed us a clip of this morning's news. He raised an eyebrow at Dick.

"Dick, would you care to tell me what you were thinking when you threw that party?" he asked in his 'Batman voice'.

Dick laughed nervously. "Um, rock n' roll?"

**A/N:** Review?


	5. Christmas In July

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I just made the deadline for this one, so enjoy!

**Christmas in July **

_Recognized Nightwing B01_

I walked through the zeta tube, running a hand through my still wet hair. Note to self: no more ten hour shifts. It was nearing the end of July and everyone was already at school or getting ready for it. I was about to take a nap after my shift and shower, but Babs decided that it would be a fine time to call me then, so here I was at the Cave, I looked around to see that the entire briefing room had been decorated with tinsel, holly and fairy lights. And in the centre of it all, was a huge tree that was covered in little Christmas ornaments, more fairy lights and even more tinsel, but I noticed that there was no star at the top of the tree. I looked around and headed into the kitchen where I found M'gann and Karen standing over the kitchen stoves and preparing food, while the rest of the team was playing a card game that I forgot the name of. The only ones that were missing from the group were the other two Bat kids. Both my younger brother and girlfriend were missing, and I had to wonder why. She was the one who told me come to the Cave, so where the hell was she?

"Ngihtwing!" M'gann exclaimed

"When did you get here?" Karen asked.

Everyone turned their heads towards me. I was leaning on the doorframe that connected the kitchen to the briefing room.

"A couple of minutes ago. Do you guys know where –"

My sentence was cut short when the zeta tube announced Babs and Tim's arrival along with some other familiar faces.

_Recognized Batgirl B09, Recognized Robin B20, Recognized Kid Flash B03, Recognized Artemis B07 _

I turned around and faced the small group that came in.

"Finally you're all here! We can finally eat!" Beast Boy shouted.

Everyone started moving towards the kitchen counter where there were stacks of plate filled with food to the very edge. How I didn't notice it when I came in? I don't know, but it smelt delicious. Everyone started crowding around the counter trying to grab a piece of M'gann and Karen's food. I joined everyone to get some food, and jumped onto the couch, taking up most of the space. Barbara sauntered up to me and gave me a Bat glare that was almost DaddyBats worthy.

"Hey, I'm moving my feet, jeez." She smiled at me, and sat down on the edge of the couch, while Tim sat on the arm.

"Batgirl, is there a reason why you made me come here, other than to stuff my face with M'gann and Karen's awesome cooking?" Tim asked

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?"

Tim shook his head, confused as to what Babs was thinking.

She heaved a sigh. "Christmas in July Tim, I suggested the idea because I was trying to make a point to Supey Junior over there" she gestured at Superboy who was talking to Cassie and Jaime "that you can celebrate whatever holiday you want, when you want as long as you have the right people to help you out with it." She smiled. "So what do you think of Christmas in July Supey?" Babs half yelled at him.

Conner actually smiled a bit, before he answered her. "Not bad. We should do it again next year."

After six years working with Conner, seeing him smile was still a rare thing. I bumped Barbara's thigh with my foot. She turned and smiled at me. The party went on for a while, but it ended past one in the morning, but there was still an energetic atmosphere that surrounded everyone. We greeted everyone goodbye as they left. Babs and I were the only ones left, unless you counted Beast Boy, M'gann, Conner, La'gann and anyone else that lived in the Cave, but still we were the last ones to leave, because we stayed behind because we're good friends and helped clean up the mess that the team had made.

"Well I'm heading off to bed. Gar, go to sleep right after to finish with those dishes!" M'gann called out.

"Okay sis!"

We spent another half hour cleaning, and during that time La'gann, Conner, and everyone started to hit the sack. I switched off all the lights in the kitchen, and was about to unplug the tree lights, until I saw Barbara staring up at it. I stood next to her, and hugged her from behind, my chin resting on her shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you decided to have a Christmas in July?"

I felt her hand glide over mine, as she turned to face me. "Because my Mum loved Christmas in July and always did it every year, until she passed of course, and then I got into training and the team, I just wanted a day to remember what it would've been like to have Christmas in July all over again." A single tear ran down her face, which I brushed away with my thumb.

"Well, I'm more than happy to let you celebrate it every year, and I'm sure everyone else won't mind either." I grinned at her, and she smiled back. But her smile grew bigger, when she saw a small plant hanging above our heads.

"Mistletoe."

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She still tasted of strawberry tarts from dessert. She responded to my kiss eagerly, as she ran her hands through my hair. One of my arms left her waist and started to play with her loose bun. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I didn't care. I pulled away from her, and smiled against her lips.

"Merry Christmas in July Babs."

**A/N**: That wasn't up to my usual standard but I hope you did enjoy it! Leave a prompt if you want to, and well yeah. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chinatown

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! An Asian inspired one shot, because I'm Asian and I haven't been to Chinatown in ages.

**Chinatown**

It is official that I absolutely love Vietnamese food! As much as Artemis might want to deny how she is half Vietnamese and can cook some of the best food, I have to admit that the dessert that I was eating almost rivalled Artemis' cooking. Saturday was my day off and I loved it. It was date night and so Dick decided that he would take me to a fancy Italian restaurant that he swore had the best pasta in the world, but the reservation that he made at the restaurant was... revoked. I loved being in Chinatown. Surrounded by the different Asian cultures, the different scents of food and incense, and the bright colours that danced along the different shop fronts. This in a way, was my happy place.

Well, it wasn't exactly my fault that we were twenty minutes late, now was it? It was the driver in front of us that made us late. When did he get his licence? Either way, Dick had to drive pass the idiot driver, and then through a blockade of workers. And because of that, we missed our reservation and now we're walking around Chinatown looking for another place to get some take out for Wally and Artemis. I walked into a small boutique, where I found some amazing shirts that would Artemis would love. I was looking through stacks to find the right size for Artemis. The shirt itself was a plain off shoulder t – shirt that said "I'm a teen, and I'm rebellious. Deal with it!" I laughed at the caption, and felt Dick's arms encircle my waist and chuckled at the caption on the shirt.

"Is that for you?" he asked

"No, why would I need a shirt like that? It's not like I'm rebelling against my Dad." I went to pay for the shirt. And we continued to look for a place that sold Wally's favourite won tons. We bought four bags filled with the won tons, another two bags filled with salt and pepper squid and another two bags that were filled with pork buns. And how did we afford all of this you ask? With Dick's credit card of course. We walked around Chinatown for a few hours, but after a while the heels that I was wearing started to annoy me more than I had expected. I tugged Dick's sleeve, pulling him over to a nearby bench next to the crepe stand. I took my heels off and started massaging them. The dull ache in my feet started to subside. Dick came back with two crepes; I didn't even notice that he was gone.

"One strawberries and cream for you my dear, and chocolate mango for me."

"Thanks babe." I kissed his cheek lightly. I leaned against him and just watched the people that passed us, that were what we were good at: observing. We finished our crepes and started walking again. God knows how long we were walking, but we ended up at the Wayne Manor at about eleven at night. Alfred greeted us, and took all our (well my bags), and placed them in the living room where we found Wally and Artemis sleeping on the couch propped up against each other. I sighed, when were they going to establish a normal sleep pattern?

I turned to find that Dick was gone, but heard some clattering coming from the kitchen. I went in to find, Dick holding a small soup pot and a ladle.

"I seriously hope that you aren't planning to wake them up like that." I said, gesturing to the pot and ladle.

Dick smiled innocently at me. "Plan? No, I just thought of this now. Plus, I want to eat"

I sighed and watched Dick wake up Wally and Artemis. Their eyes snapped open and the fell on each other, ending up in a lip lock that would have made anyone laugh, but what us feel awkward was when they just made out on the floor.

"As much as I love watching you guys make out with each other, we have food." I said interrupting their little make out session.

Wally's head snapped towards us. "Food?" he asked.

Same old Wally, stomach before everything else. Dick held up the biodegradable bags that held the food we bought in Chinatown. Wally grabbed the bag and started chomping on the dumplings, pork buns and squid. Artemis got up from her place on the floor, sat next to Wally.

"I thought you guys went to some fancy Italian restaurant?"

"There was a slight change in the plans." Dick grinned, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He tilted my head towards his and kissed me sweetly. I smiled into the kiss.

We ended up joining Wally and Artemis and the floor eating the food we bought, and watching some movies that were just lying around. We ended up falling asleep during the process; the next morning we woke up, Alfred wouldn't stop telling us how great we looked together.


	7. Migraine

**Migraine**

Three hours. This is how long I've had this migraine for: three long, fucking torturous hours. I lay in my bed at the Cave, with the lights off and the door shut to keep out all the noise that could possibly make it worse. I squeezed my eyes shut and just hoped that the pain would subside eventually. But life had this twisted way of proving me wrong. The thumping in my head got worse. It felt like my brain was bashing itself against my skull, as if it was trying to find an escape from its prison.

The pain escalated when someone knocked on my door, cracked it open allowing a shaft of light to stream in, causing me to flinch, and burrow deeper into my sheets. It felt like someone just hammered a chisel into my head, and lit it on fire.

"Batgirl? You okay?" a voice asked.

It was Tim. I dragged the sheets away, so that he could at least see my face. "Could you talk quieter Tim? And close the door! The fucking lights are killing my eyes." I moaned.

Tim sighed and closed the door. I heard his footsteps fade away. I rolled over in my bed, turned my back to the door and pulled the sheets over my head.

I walked out of Barbara's room, and went into the living room where everyone was watching T.V. and eating dinner. Dick raised an eyebrow when he me without Barbara.

"Where's Batgirl?" M'gann asked

"In her room PMS-ing. There is no way that I am going anywhere near her room unless it's a dire emergency." I said grabbing a plate and loading it up with pasta and plopping on the ground next to Gar. I saw Dick get up from the corner of my eye. I laughed at him mentally. Barbara was going to verbally abuse him until he left her alone, and when Barb wanted her alone, she got it.

I knocked on Bab's door. "Babs, babe. Can I come in?"

I heard a soft groan come from inside her room. I cracked the door open a fraction and peered in to check on her. The lights were off in her room, and she was lying on her stomach with a pillow pressed against her head. "Ga awave."

I closed the door behind me and found my way to her bed. I slipped in beside her and grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Her hands immediately left the pillow, as they went to her head, she clutched it as if she in pain. I pulled her even closer. "What's wrong babe?" I whispered.

"Migraine." she mumbled before she placed her head on my chest.

I grabbed her hands and placed them by her sides, my put my hands to her temples and started to massage them. "Oh, that's good." Her rigid form became relaxed as I massaged her head. I smiled in the dark.

We stayed like that for god knows how long, but we did eventually fall asleep. Her in my arms and my hands at her temples, caressing them, as if she still had a migraine.

When we both woke up the next day, her migraine was gone.

**A/N:** Like it? One of my friends had a migraine today, and my Twin and I literally had to drag her to the front office, so she could take a nap. She still went to her class with a migraine, so I hope she feels better ASAP. And now I have a headache. So I'm going to take a nap. Catch you guys later :D


	8. Speed

**Speed **

Friday night and there were no missions. Absolutely none. Nothing. Zero. Zilch. The Team sat in the living room watching TV and eating. They were bored. I sat up from where I was, which happened to be on Dick's lap, and pulled a pack of cards out from my purse. I started shuffling them in my hands, which slightly annoyed Dick.

"You mind not doing that?" he asked, grabbing the cards from me.

I got up and plucked the cards away from him. "I'll stop if you play speed with me."

He groaned but got up and sat on the ground with me. I dealt out the cards and we started. We started off slightly sloppy, after not playing for a while, but eventually we picked up the speed and all you could see were a blur of hands and cards. Eventually the Team abandoned the TV and started to watch Dick and I play.

"Come on BG! You have to win! I bet ten bucks that you would win this round!" Gar called out.

I didn't pay attention to what Gar was saying because I was too focused on beating Dick. We had twenty rounds so far and Dick was winning. I moved my hands faster, placing the ace over the two, and grabbing another handful of cards. Come on, come on I thought. I was looking for a King to place over the Ace, in the other pile, but Dick just had to spoil my plan. I let out a short snarl, and grabbed another small deck of cards and searched for a Queen.

We sat there for a few hours playing speed, while our friends in the background were wagering each other. At the end of the night, Gar has lost half of his allowance to Tim and Conner. I know. Who told Conner that he could bet?

All in all, it was a productive night. Sort of.

We arrived back at the Manor, and before I was about to leave Dick, caught me and held me back.

"When are you free?" he asked

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. You're Team coordinator. You should know when I'm free or not." I smiled slightly, and he smiled back.

"You mean I'm your boyfriend Ms. Gordon."

"Yeah, that. So when am I free?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon? Right after school. You game?" he gave me his signature smirk.

"I was born ready."

**A/N**: Hey guys. Not much fluff, but review if you want more!


	9. Trust Issues

**Trust Issues **

Barbara Gordon is a great friend. She's caring, patient and stubborn. But she's pretty big on trust as well. So it was no surprise that when she put two and two together, and discovered the secret that he best friend was keeping from her, that she was pissed. And not just any ordinary pissed. She was on the verge of strangling anyone who got in her way.

She marched through the school in search of her so called best friend, to confront him about his little secret. Dick had a free during this lesson, and it wouldn't really matter if she pulled him from the class or not. She walked in and there was no teacher, but there was a Dick Grayson that was talking to his friends. I walked up to him with a scary calm look on my face, and dragged him out by the ear, ignoring his cries of pain.

"Ah, crap, Barbara that hurts! Ow! That hurts!"

I pulled him into an empty classroom, and shut the door. I turned to face him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Dick, do you trust me?"

He was still rubbing his tender ear that I had pulled. "Of course I trust you. Why would you even need to ask me that?"

"Because, you run around at night in a cape and a mask."

Silence filled the room.

"What are you talking about Babs? There is no way in hell that I'd caught on the streets doing that." he gave me a nervous grin.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then where were you last night, when you cancelled on me?"

"Out. Babs you don't have to worry about me all the time. It's not like I always cancel on you."

I felt the rage and disappointment well up inside of me. "You want to bet? When was the last time we actually had a movie marathon? When was the last time we actually did homework together Dick? When?!" my voice grew louder and louder as I spoke to him.

I almost felt guilty for yelling at him like that. Almost.

"Barbara, look, I've been busy lately, and I know that we haven't able to spend heaps of time to together, but you have to understand –"

"Understand what Dick? That it's obvious you're lying to me? Or because you and I can't be friends anymore?"

Dick's eyes widened at my comment. "Babs, you know you don't mean that. Plus you have no proof of me being Robin."

"Proof? You want proof?!" I walked up to him and grabbed his arm, and pulled out the bracelet that we bought when we were kids. "Robin has the same bracelet you do, with my name on it!" I pulled his sleeve up further, to reveal a scar that he claimed to get while sailing. "You both had the same arm wrapped up after taking a hit from Bane for me."

I dropped his arm, and slumped slightly. Dick seemed to take this chance to prove me wrong.

"All coincidences." He shrugged

I narrowed my eyes, and grabbed the back of his neck. I pulled the shirt collar down, and their revealed the tattoo I dared him to get when we were 12.

"Robin had the exact same tattoo, on the exact same spot." I let go of his shirt collar, and backed away from him.

"If you don't want to admit it, fine. But remember, until you admit who really are, you've lost my trust Dick."

I walked out of the classroom before he even had a chance to respond. I didn't turn back. But I felt the weight of knowing that I possibly did the stupidest thing in my life, all because of the one secret.

**A/N**: That was a bit more dramatic then I had anticipated it to be. And Babs seems a bit off, but hoped you liked it :D


	10. Forgiveness

**A/N:** Hey lovelies! This one was requested by AnonymousInternetNinja and jdcocoagirl.

**Forgiveness**

You would think that knowing a guy for six years of your life that he would trust you, but obviously that wasn't the case. Barbara Gordon sat in her room, doing her homework that was obviously due tomorrow, in her boy shorts and an oversized shirt. But no matter, how hard she concentrated on the work in front of her; she couldn't get her mind off a certain boy, which had been on his knees, for a week.

She pushed the thought of Dick out of her head. It had been a whole week since she discovered that he was Robin, and a whole week that he denied it. But eventually he saw that denying the fact that he was Robin, couldn't keep going on. So for the rest of the week, he tried to win back her forgiveness. And nothing so far was working. He had bought her 'I'm sorry' flowers and acted like a gentleman around her, but she still couldn't forgive him.

As an act of frustration Barbara threw down her pen and stalked off towards the kitchen to find something to eat. She herself was a terrible cook, but she could manage two minute noodles. As she waited for the water to boil, she heard a window opening. She let out a quiet growl.

"As if my week couldn't get any worse." she cautiously walked around her counter, and grabbed the ladle that in the utensils tray.

She lightly stepped closer to her room, and opened the door as slowly as she could, only to find that there was no one inside her room. She pulled herself around the door, which left her completely exposed to any attack. She let out a small breathe. It was a false alarm.

I walked out of my room feeling more annoyed than ever. I put the ladle down on the counter, and went to pour the water into the small two minute noodle cup. I placed a small dish over the container to give it time to cook.

I turned on the TV and went channel surfing. As I was deciding what to watch, I felt someone's hand cover my eyes. I was sitting in my Dad's armchair, and turned abruptly to find, that I couldn't turn.

"Guess who?" the voice asked

I frowned. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It had been disturbing me all week. I kept my hand on the gun that my Dad hid in the chair.

"What you want Dick?" I asked coldly.

"What are you talking about Miss Gordon? I'm not Dick. I'm Robin. There's a difference." He replied with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned back against the chair. "Okay then, Robin. You have no business with me, and I don't have any with you. So don't let the window hit you on your way out."

He finally removed his hands from my eyes, and when I though he was gone, I saw him sitting on my counter, eating my noodles. I jumped up from my seat.

"What are you doing?!" I cried

He looked up from the noodles. "What does it look like? I'm eating. I haven't had anything since lunch today."

He continued to slurp away at my noodles. I felt a pang of sympathy for Dick. Even though he is the Boy Wonder, that didn't mean he didn't need to eat, this was cruel, even for Bruce. Yeah, I got that too.

"Dick." he looked up from the cup noodles. "Why are you here?"

He swallowed before he answered. "You finally decided to talk to me."

He let out a huge grin. And I mentally face palmed myself.

I walked away and into my room, but before Dick could jam his foot to stop me from closing the door. Not that it would have stopped him either way. And if he was in any pain, he certainly didn't show it.

"Babs, come on. You can't stay mad at me forever." Dick gave me a full on 'forgive me' pout, that probably would've worked on any other girl, just not me.

I eventually let Dick in, but I tried to stay as far away from him as I could in my room. I stood by the window with my arms crossed, while Dick across from me, on my bed.

"Get out, unless you tell me why you lied to me."

There was a silence that laced the air. Dick sighed and eventually took off his domino mask to reveal the same blue eyes that I saw practically every day, until he started lying to me.

"It's a long story."

I checked my watch. It was only five. I stared directly into his eyes. "I've got time."

So Dick spent about half an hour explaining to me why he kept giving me bullshit.

"All I got from that, was Bats is scary and you don't mess with him, hence you didn't tell me anything" he nodded his head. "So why did you spend half an hour telling me all the little stuff?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I thought it was necessary."

I let out a small chuckle. Same Dick Grayson. I got up from my seat near the window and stood in front of him, and like nothing ever happened, I gave him a crushing hug. I finally had my best friend back. We broke apart.

"So no more secrets?" I stuck out my hand

"No more secrets." He grabbed my hand and shook it.

" So pizza or Chinese?"

**A/N:** DONE! You like?


	11. The Green Eyed Monster

**A/N:** Requested by jdcocoagirl

**The Green Eyed Monster **

Allowing Bette and Dick to nominate me for Student Council President was incredibly foolish of me. Accepting the title of President was even stupider of me. And now that I'm seventeen and at Gotham Academy, I was handed possibly one of the most important tasks for the year: Senior Prom.

I groaned quietly as I sat in one of the meeting rooms with the rest of the Student Council as we were discussing what type of D.J that we wanted along with the music. The secretary was scribbling everything down, while everyone else was chattering away like this Prom would be the event of the year. And for us, it obviously would be. I sat there tapping my pencil on the desk waiting for the members to calm themselves down, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. I snapped.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" The room went quiet. "We're going to have a DJ, and he'll play whatever music he deems fit. He can play requests after the first two or three hours or if he can't think of anything." I started at the secretary. "You got that?" he nodded his head. "Moving on to the decorations and food."

Three hours later, we have had finally come to a decision about the food, decorations, we even had a theme: Arabian Nights. The idea for the theme was actually bought up by the secretary, who looked like he was trying to get the idea off his chest. I agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Now I sat on the hood of Dick's car waiting for him to get out of basketball practice. Unfortunately the Boy Idiot decided that I couldn't be trusted with the keys to his beautiful Corvette. So I sat on the hood, patiently waiting, until some random approached me, and attempted to flirt with me, but realistically I had to admit, he was good looking. Dark brown tousled hair, and eyes to match. His physique wasn't as great as a certain vigilante's but still nice. He struts towards me, and my expression goes from bored to neutral.

"So did it hurt when you feel from Heaven?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment. I ignored him completely. I turned my body away from his and took out my phone and texted Dick to hurry the hell up.

"You from Tennessee, because you're the only ten I see."

Still no response.

I started to tap my foot, and continued to ignore the gut that was attempting to flirt with me. "So, you want to go out sometime?"

I kept on ignoring him. This guy was too persistent to my liking, so when I saw Dick heading over this way, I was thanking the heavens above that I wouldn't have to deal with the cheesy pick-up lines anymore.

"Hey." Dick called. He had a deadly look on his face. His hair was still slightly damp from the showers, and the first few buttons on his shirt were undone, with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He had his gym bag hanging on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

The guy that had been flirting with me turned around to see Dick, who looked like he wanted to pummel the guy then and there. The guy smirked, and responded, "What does it look like? I'm asking out a pretty girl."

Dick walked even closer towards us, his cobalt blue eyes that were usually filled with a life spark, now turned into a deadly blue flame. He walked around the guy, and wrapped his arm around my waist pressing me to his side almost possessively. I could've hit Dick where the sun didn't shine, but I wanted to get rid of this pervert as soon as possible.

"Well go ask another girl out, 'cause she's mine."

And to prove the point, Dick pressed his lips against mine. I'd been waiting to do this since the beginning of freshmen year, and now I finally the chance. I kissed him back just as eagerly. He pulled back when he thought that the guy was gone. I was still pressed up against Dick's side, and he still had his arms around my waist. I pulled away slightly.

"So, when was I your girl?"

"You're my girl now and hopefully forever." He kissed my lips lightly. I smiled into the kiss.

"So, I think you have a question to ask me."

"Do you want to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"I'd love to."

**A/N:** Like it?


	12. Essays

**A/N:** Been a long time everyone. I'm working on my totalitarian control history essay when I wrote this. Enjoy.

**Essays **

I could and never would be able to comprehend the importance of an essay in any subject. As if tests, assignments and exams weren't enough, essays just had to come into the picture as well? I was sitting in the library on a Saturday. Of all the days in the world, I decided that Saturday would be the day that a visit to the library wouldn't be so bad. Boy was I wrong.

I sat at the very back of the library, closest to the fire escape and near some old dusty books that I assumed the librarians completely forgot about. I had pulled out my laptop and started on the Queen Victoria essay that was due tomorrow on Monday. I had pulled out my notes and started typing away, hoping that I would at least try and distract myself from the horror that I saw yesterday. I never, ever wanted to see Wally doing a lap dance ever again! I shivered at the thought and tried to focus back onto my essay.

I leaned back into my chair and started typing again, and riffled through my notes for a random date. I didn't understand why, but I had spent at least five minutes looking at the same page of notes. I quickly shook myself mentally, attempting to wake myself up. But my eyes started to droop, and I fell into a light sleep.

I felt someone shake me later. I didn't know who, but I let out a small squeak before falling out of my chair. No one had heard me squeak, and I turned to find that the person who woke me up happened to be: Dick Grayson.

"Hey Babs, didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well people tend to go to the library sometimes when they want to get some work done. But obviously – "

"It hasn't worked out?"

"Yeah." I slouched in my seat. "What are you doing here? Did the former Boy Wonder forget to do his homework?" I teased

"Har-har Miss Gordon, but no. I finished my homework yesterday, unlike some people who decide to leave it to the last minute." he teased

I snorted at his comment and continued to work on my essay and Dick went to do whatever he needed to. He came back later with a couple of novels and took the seat next to mine.

"Is this seat taken?"

I didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

As I got closer to finishing my essay, I felt Dick's arm snake around my waist. Pulling me closer to his chair, we were sitting pretty closely together if I did say so myself. He kept reading the book, as he did so. He kept pulling me closer until I was practically sitting in his lap. I didn't even bother moving away, not even when the librarian told us to spilt up. As the time went pass, I eventually finished my essay, and turned to face Dick who was leaving a trail of kisses started from my back (why did I choose to wear an oversized sweater again?) and lead all the way up to my cheek. And throughout the entire time I managed to stay focussed on my essay. But then again, it was nice to have Dick sit still and just spoil me like this.

Okay, I take back anything bad that I have said about essays.

**A/N:** Read and review please


	13. Sick Day

**A/N**: I have a few assignments due this week, and I can't really be bothered doing them. Year 11 sucks.

**Sick Day **

Out of all the things to be beaten by, I get beaten by a cold. Not some scientifically enhanced cold produced by some mad scientist, just a standard cold. And because of my cold, Daddy Bats decided that I would stay behind on all missions until I recovered and on top of that I had three assignments due the next day, that I haven't even started. Did God have a grudge against me? Yesterday I woke up, and the day was filled with warm sunlight, but that quickly turned into a downpour that just made my day even worse. After school I ran to the telephone booth that would zeta me to the Cave in Happy Harbour. The moment I got there, I went to go dry myself off. Other than a small fever, I was fine, but a small fever was enough to set off Dick and; well just Dick.

I could take care of myself and everyone knew that, the Team knew that. I just think Dick wanted to fuss over me, just because we're together. So here I am Thursday night, at home, watching re runs of Friends, with Dick standing in the kitchen, making me soup. Did I mention about the many assignments that I had due the next day? It seems that I can never get a break from anything. I grabbed the remote and went to change the channel. As I was channel surfing, Dick came in with a bowl of soup, and a glass of water with some cold medication on a tray. He placed the tray on the coffee table in front of me, and sat down on the arm of the couch, holding the bowl of soup in his hands. I kept channel surfing, finding nothing that kept me remotely interested, I tossed the remote back onto the coffee table, and grabbed the bowl of soup Dick was holding.

I settled it on my lap, and started sipping it. Bloody hell, it was amazing! I twisted around to Dick who was sitting on the recliner and watching the news. "Where the hell did you learn to cook?"

"I've lived with an English butler for most of my life, so I picked up a few things." He shrugged at the comment.

I was only half listening to him, as I slurped the soup, trying to get the warm goodness into my body. I left the bowl on the coffee table, and swallowed my pills and nestled right back into the couch. And that was my day, I stayed on the couch, watching T.V, sleeping and eating. And for one entire day, Dick didn't try and make a move on me, not one. This was strange, very strange, even for Dick Grayson.

Before he was about to leave, I caught him and asked him to stay back and ended up sitting on his lap.

"Are you okay Boy Wonder? You haven't done, not to mention said anything at all today."

"Yeah I'm fine babe. I'm the one that should be worried about you."

Dick kissed the top of my head, and left before I could even utter another sentence.

~o~

Dick was on his way back to the Wayne Manor, and when he finally got to his room, he stripped himself and went to take a cold shower muttering something along the lines of: "That girl has me wrapped around her little finger."

**A/N:** How was that?


	14. When Life Gives You Lemons

**A/N:** My friends and I are planning on doing this during our school break. And it's also my birthday today and National Peace Day so spread the peace around people!

)O(

**When Life Gives You Lemons**

"Why am I doing this again?" Dick asked

"Because you love me, and it's going to be hilarious. Plus it's a great way to make memories."

I was sitting in the Wayne Manor's living room watching T.V waiting for Tim to grab is camera so we could all go to the mall. Dick was nervously fiddling with the t-shirt that I gave him to wear to our trip wear.

"Got it!" Tim called as he leapt off the stairs. Grinning he held his camera in one hand and a bag of lemons in the other.

"Let's go!"

We all got into Dick's Corvette, much to his dismay, but he got in and drove us to the closest mall. Tim turned on his camera as we started getting closer to the mall, and once we were eventually in it he started recording, and handed Dick the bag of lemons.

"You ready for this Dick?"

He stared at me with a challenging glint in his eyes. "Don't have much of a choice do i?"

"Tim, you're recording right?"

I turned to see that Tim was standing a short distance away from us ready to capture this entire event. He gave me a thumbs up and a grin. It was hard to coax a smile out of Tim, but when it came to getting Dick to do stuff like this, we were an unstoppable team.

"Okay babe. It's time to face the music."

Dick let out a heavy sigh that was accompanied by a small grin. "How long do I have?"

"No time limit. Until the lemons run out then you stop." Tim replied for me.

"So I don't get a prize if I get rid of these lemons in an hour?" Dick asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Tim.

"No." we both responded in unison.

Dick sighed and pulled off his hoodie and passed it to me. We spent Batman knows how long giving away lemons. But eventually we finally reached the bottom of the bag,, and with s somewhat relived sigh Dick gave away his last lemon.

We got back to the manor and plugged in the video to Tim's laptop and watched with amused expression as Dick tried to give away lemons. The flirting girls were always the most entertaining and as much as I despise it when they try to butter up to my guy, I had to laugh at all the attempt that I saw on the video. I watched a particular scene that both Tim and I enjoyed immensely. It was when Dick gave his lemon to a gay guy that eventually ended up flirting with him assuming he was gay as well.

Both Tim and I howled with laughter, as the scene unfolded before us. I sat on Dick's lap while Tim sat next to him as we watched the entire video form start to finish. After the video we decided to watch random horror movies, which we all fell asleep doing so.

)O(

**A/N:** A little Bat family time. Hope you like it. Leave a prompt if you want more to read. :D


	15. Thoughts

**A/N:** Hello everyone. It's been a while since I've updated. I was feeling slightly depressed when I wrote this. It's nearly the end of my first week of holidays, so I'm probably depressed about that. My thoughts on Dick and Babs' relationship as they get older. On a lighter note, the new YJ episode is out today!

)0(

**Thoughts **

He didn't have time for someone like me in his life anymore. I complicated his already busy life. I thought that I knew him, and it turns out that I didn't. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I couldn't handle him missing events that would only come once in a lifetime. His excuses were all the same: 'Sorry babe, had to work late.', 'Hey, can we reschedule? I've got a meeting that I have to get to first.', 'Shit, that was on tonight? Sorry, but can we try another time?'

They meant nothing to me now. I understood that being Team leader was hard and would never be an easy job. But everyone that lived our life, the life of a vigilante, knew that as much as saving civilian lives is a crucial part of our job, but rest was part of that package as well. (Unless you were Batman, then breaks were something that needed to be scheduled in with a persistent butler on hand to remind him to take a break).

It was as if I held no importance in his life. I was just a hobby on the side that he would sometimes remember existed. What made it worse was that I wasn't someone he could just simply forget about. So I ended it.

Not because he didn't love me, or cheat on me with some other girl. It was simply due to the fact that he wasn't there for me. That's probably why Dick and I broke up. We didn't have enough time for each other, and it was most likely the best decision that we made then. We're still friends and all, just not best friends.

We're still Batgirl and Nightwing, but just Batgirl and Nightwing. It made me wonder if Dick kept it up like this would he turn out to be the man he so desperately 'attempted not to be?

)0(


	16. Fighting

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while guys. Anyway, guess who Barbara was thinking of when she's arguing with Dick.

**Fighting**

It all started when I almost got shot by the Joker. _Almost_. But then it turned into something huge, and all of a sudden we were having screaming matches over the smallest things. Why wasn't I getting enough sleep? How reckless could I be? Who ate the last cookie?

The fight lasted so long I completely forgot what it was about in the first place. But before we even made up, we had one final screaming match, which according to the Team was the worst, and the loudest.

"You left him hanging there!" I growled

"Me? I left him hanging there?! I called you for backup and you didn't respond! What was I supposed to do?!" Dick yelled back at me, equally as pissed off as I was.

"You were supposed to go back and help him! He's only a kid!"

"HE'S A BAT! HE'S ONE OF US! We were taught to be independent so we could fight for ourselves!"

"Are you listening to yourself?! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM!"

That struck a nerve. Dick hated being compared to Batman; even he admired him as a hero. He had completely different morals compared to Bats, that's why he became Nightwing. His eyes widened and I could feel the glare even behind his domino mask. I turned towards the hall, where a majority of the Team was watching our fight.

"Guys, could you leave us alone? This is personal."

My voice was barely audible. Tim pushed through. "Batgirl, Nightwing. Guys, I'm okay – "

"GO! All of you!" I yelled.

)0(


	17. 140 War Head Challenge

**A/N:** A shout out to my bro for inspiring me to write this one shot. His habit of watching challenge vids on YouTube have given me the blessed inspiration that I have been missing for the past few weeks.

**140 War Head Challenge **

You could hear the complaints as you were Zeta-beamed into the Cave, and realistically Barbara Gordon couldn't have cared less until she saw the brightly coloured and shiny War head packets. They were scattered everywhere in the briefing room, and amongst the empty packages were a familiar circle of friends to Barbara. And if you listened closely enough, the sound of whines and cries could be heard amongst the packaging. The red head pushed her way through the shiny packages, until she reached her circle of friends, which she could hear counting and shouting encouraging comments.

"Come on Gar, you can do this."

"Keep them coming hermano. Just work through the pain."

"Just breathe and don't think about it. Go as fast as you can!"

Robin, Nightwing, Blue Beetle, Wondergirl and Impulse were sitting around Gar who was shoving as many war heads as he could down his throat, without crying out in pain. The curious red head checked out every member of the circle to find that their eyes were rimmed with red, and each member's lips looked swollen. She approached the group and leaned against Nightwing's back.

"What are you guys doing now?" she asked, as she leaned in even further into his back.

"140 War Head challenge." Robin answered as he ripped open another package of War Heads, shoving the pack into Beast Boy's lap. Barbara cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" she questioned.

Having eaten the sour candies only a few times, she understood that they were extremely sour, but was there a reason why they would want to do something like this? Eating a whole pack could numb and person's tongue.

"Because Gar saw the challenge online and we dared him to try it. In my defence I did try to stop him from doing this." Nightwing raised both hands in a surrender sign.

A scream interrupted their conversation from progressing any further, as Beast boy stood up and ran into the kitchen, and from the sounds that echoed from there, the small group of friends assumed that Gar had stuck his head under the tap and swallowed as much water as he could.

"You know M'gann might go psycho after hearing what you let her brother do."

And as If on cue, M'gann rushed into the kitchen to see Gar holding his head under the tap. "Gar? What happened, are you okay?"

M'gann went to pick her brother out of the sink, whom happened to be in a fish form. And started to pat his back.

"Guys," cough "dared me" cough cough "to try". Gar kept coughing leading M'gann to the briefing room where everyone was situated.

"Who Gar?"

Gar frantically turned and saw no one. They all just disappeared.

**WAR HEADS**

It was thanks to Dick's quick thinking when they managed to sneak the group out of the briefing room and to somewhere safe where M'gann or Gar wouldn't be able to find them: Gar's room.

"And we're hiding in here because?" Jaime asked, panting slightly after making a break for it.

"It's the last place anyone would look for a bunch of teens who just attempted this challenge." Robin commented.

"So how many did you manage Boy Blunder?"

"55. Why?" Dick's voice was laced with confusion.

Barbara leaned against him and kissed his lips chastely. When she pulled away, she had a sour look on her face, like she had swallowed a lemon whole without the skin. "You taste like lemon War heads."

)0(

**A/N:** My deepest apologies that I haven't updated in a loooooong time. Feel free to leave some prompts or ideas, because if you can't tell, I'm rung out of ideas.


	18. Valentine's Day

**A/N:** Hi guys! I know this is clichéd, but I really wanted to post something for Valentine's day so here it is! Also thank you for support the reviews they've really helped me along and I'm also working the prompts that have been sent to me, so they'll be up soon!

**Valentine's Day **

Gotham City: a city known for having one of the highest crime rates in America and also known for its notorious villains.

Valentine's day: when love is shared and celebrated all over the world.

And for some reason Gotham villains just love to ruin days like this. When everyone was having a lovely evening and all was well, until something huge happens. It also explained why the whole Bat clan was patrolling Gotham as well. While Batman and Robin patrolled the Northern and Eastern parts of Gotham, Nightwing and Batgirl were left with the Southern and Western parts.

So when Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson got a call from Bruce, telling them to suit up and meet at the Batcave in 10 minutes, while they were halfway through a Star Wars movie marathon; _and_ on their night off, she was definitely not happy. But either way, they both suited up and headed for the Batcave only to find out that Scarecrow had decided to set off a bomb in the middle of a populated restaurant where there were couples on dates. _Typical Valentine's dinner date_, she thought.

Sighing, Batgirl swung in with Nightwing landing beside her. She gave him one look, he nodded and they were off. While Nightwing handled Scarecrow himself, Batgirl handled the goons that decided, ruining Valentine's day was fun. _They are going to regret this so much_, she thought. As kicks and punches came, so did blocking attacks and dodging near hits. And by the time that the Gotham Police had arrived Batgirl had taken down all ten goons, the only missing piece was Scarecrow, until she heard Nightwing scream.

Eyes widened she ran towards the anguished sounds, as she found him lying on the concrete pathway convulsing. She looked up and saw that Scarecrow had released a small fear gas pellet, which had dissolved before she got there. She knocked Scarecrow unconscious before he could do anymore damage. She kneeled next to Nightwing, and started patting down his pockets and checking his utility belt for the antidote, panic rising in her chest. She had finally found it in his back pocket and injected quickly into his bloodstream, watching with the rest of the Gotham PD as Nightwing calmed and became still.

She practically felt her stop, when he didn't move. Her posture slumped, as she fell back onto the ground with a slight thud and her head bowed slightly.

Then she heard a reviving cough, which seemed to jump start her whole system.

Dick sat up as he woke up from his nightmare sweating slightly at the temples. Barbara pounced on him the moment he sat up and pulled him into a tight embrace. He broke the embrace to utter three words which threw the crowd into loud cheers.

"_Happy Valentine's babe."_

With that, he kissed her, full on the lips, with a crowd of God knows how many watching them. Barbara laughed into the kiss which was warm and sweet, just like him.

**V-DAY**

Meanwhile, back at the Batcave, Bruce, Time and Alfred were watching this whole ordeal unfold right in front of them from the streets cameras Batman had installed a while back, with smiles and chuckles following the kiss.

"Shall I set up a romantic late night snack for them, Master Bruce?" the elderly butler asked.

"What do you think Tim?" Bruce asked

"Give them the whole sha-bang." Tim grinned from his seat next to Bruce.

Alfred nodded and went to set up the snack while bringing back one hug of fresh hot chocolate and a mug of coffee.

**V-DAY**

Arriving back at the Batcave, Dick and Barbara found that there Star Wars movie marathon was moved into the small lounge section of the Batcave, where pillows and blankets were scattered everywhere, and alongside it was a late of warm fudge brownies and hot chocolate. They both turned to look at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Thank you, Alfred" they called out, knowing well enough that the English butler could hear them.

)0(

**A/N:** You like? Review and tell what you think, and feel free to leave behind a prompt, because Valentine's day isn't over just yet, and it'd make me really happy.

Punzi


	19. Surprise?

**A/N:** Requested by _**sujey**_. I spent some time with my best friend reviewing and re-writing this, because she's awesome like that, and I hope that you all enjoy!

**Surprise? **

Dick Grayson was dead.

This phrase wasn't used figuratively, more literally than anything else. Especially because, I had just discovered something that I wasn't sure if it blew my mind away or pissed me off. I understood that he slept around with other girls to keep up an image, and most of the time I didn't give a crap who he slept with, but this person, she was completely off limits. Taming my inner beast, I took in a deep breath to calm myself.

But it was most likely because of this person that she stood outside his doorstep waiting for him to open the door, while she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

I minute. No answer. _It's fine, Dick usually takes his time_. I thought to myself.

I shifted my weight again, cracking knuckles nervously.

2 minutes. _That's okay, gives me some time to think_.

I stared down at my combat boots, and attempted to stare away a stain on the side of the black leather.

3 minutes.

I was wringing my hands this time.

4 minutes. _Maybe he's sleeping?_

Impatience was battling against my restraint, and it was winning.

5 minutes. _That's it!_

Slipping out a bobby pin from my high ponytail, I slipped the pin into the lock.

"Come on, come on, work." I twisted the pin a few times before I heard the small click and gently pushed the door open. The living room was dark and nothing seemed out of place, as I turned to corner into his hallway, I heard laughter coming from his bedroom.

I crept closer towards his door, fighting an internal battle. Should I or shouldn't I open it further? I leant against the wall, closest to his door, and managed to rest my hand in the knob. There were peals of girlish giggles and masculine chuckles that filtered from the door. Gripping the knob even tighter, I threw it open to find: Bette Kane and Dick Grayson, in bed, cuddling after a round of morning sex. Bette gasped, Dick attempted to explain. I jutted out one hip, and smirked evilly.

"You and I are going to talk, later tonight."

**SURPRISE**

I returned to Dick's apartment later that night, with an idea that would hopefully be of some use to the both of us.

We both were sitting on his couch, and I passed him a piece of paper and a pen.

He bright blue eyes looked up at me in confusion.

"Write down the name of every girl that you have screwed and those to you plan to screw, because I really don't want any more unexpected surprises the next time that I decide to visit, okay?"

Dick smirked at the idea, and leaned over to bring me towards his chest in a hug and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Got it. No more unexpected surprises Babs."

)0(

**A/N:** Do you really want to hear my lame excuse for my long absence? If you do continue reading. Okay guys, last year in high school, and I've been swamped by assignments and all that stuff, so I've been exhausted. So these little fics aren't going to be updated regularly. But I will try to write and post as often as I'm allowed. Okay? Okay. If you want, leave prompts and such so I have something to give to you all to read and yeah. I really appreciate your support guys, don't forget that!

Punzi.


End file.
